


Death Be a Fickle Creature

by itsjustthetenthdoctor



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Gen, One-Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustthetenthdoctor/pseuds/itsjustthetenthdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, does Kenny love Stan. But man - he is sick of his shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Be a Fickle Creature

**Author's Note:**

> vague summary is vague and short fic is short.  
> but i hope the it's enjoyable anyway!

Stan stumbled to the curb just outside Hell’s Pass Hospital, his best friend, Kenny, not too far behind.

They sat on the curb together in a heavy silence for a few moments, the only noise between them being Stan’s sniffles or the occasional passing car.

"Kyle can’t die, Kenny," Stan finally voice thick. He wiped his nose with his gloved hand. "It’s not fair, w-we - we’re best friends…"

Kenny grit his teeth. 

"He’s - what would I do without him? He’s been there for me th-through - through everything, and I just…"

Kenny threw back his hood, sighing. “It’s okay, Stan. It’s not like death is the end. I mean, you two’ll see each other again someday -“

"What the fuck do you know? Don’t just say shit like that, man. Now’s not the time for philosophical bullshit."

Kenny turned away, swallowing the angry words in his throat and taking a few deep breaths before speaking again.

"I’m just trying to help. You never know -"

“ _No one_ knows, Kenny, that’s the point,” Stan's voice rose in frustration, and he glared across the street. “Don’t spew shit that you can’t prove just because you want to help. That’s fucking stupid.”

Kenny snorted and stood, hitting Stan over the back of he head with his open palm.

"Ow! Dude, what the - ?"

“ _Fuck_ you, Stan,” Kenny said, a laugh in his voice. “Just - _fuck_ you. I die all the motherfucking time and you _really_ have the nerve to tell me that I don't know what it's like? _Me_?”

Stan gaped up at him. “Wait, Kenny, that’s not -“

"I guess it just. Slipped your mind. Huh? You and Cartman are the only cunts who ever remember these days, and I try to put up with your shit. I really do. But this is bullshit, Stan. I was just trying to fucking help. Kyle is my friend too, you ass."

"Kenny, please, I’m sorry -"

"I am _always_ there for you, even when Kyle’s throwing some bitch fit, and you pull this shit with me every goddamn time and I am _sick_ -" he kicked a mound of snow into the road, "- of all of you guys pretending I don't exist. That I haven't been here for the past seventeen years of your lives. Like - what the _fuck_.”

It was silent for long moment before Stan stood, taking a measured, calming breath. “Ken, dude, you’re awesome. Okay? I didn’t mean... you know I appreciate you. And you dying... that's - it's -"

"If you say it’s gotten _old_ , Stan, I’m going to fucking punch you,” Kenny spat, pulling his hood back up over his head. “Because how the fuck do you think I feel.”

And then he marched away.


End file.
